This invention relates to an archery bow of the type wherein a force-multiplying means is provided to increase the force applied to the limbs of a bow to bend them inwardly when the drawstring is pulled back in launching an arrow.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,885,962 a bow is disclosed in which an elastic string is connected between one of the limbs and a medial point on another string which is connected between the center of the drawstring and the center of the bow. While the purpose of this system is to limit the drawstring pull, a certain amount of additional force is exerted on the one limb when the drawstring is pulled.
Another form of force multiplication is obtained by the use of eccentrically mounted cam wheels, or rollers, placed on the bow limbs with a single drawstring running back and forth several times between the rollers to terminate at fixed end positions on the bow. Bows of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,495; 3,958,551; 3,854,467 and 3,967,609.
Another type of force-multiplying bow involves the use of eccentrically mounted rollers, or levers mounted on fixed limbs with the drawstring passing over these rollers, or levers, to a pair of auxiliary limbs which are flexed in response to pulling the drawstring. Bows of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,851,638; 3,812,835 and 4,076,005.